gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JBanton/Archive 3
Archive The third of the archives. Congrats Congratulations on getting your 1,000th edit J! I recently reached 500 and can't wait for my 1,000th! Keep it up! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 19:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for hearing me out JB, I really appreciate someone giving me some slack on my edits for once. You have a friend in me. :) IW-33 (talk) 19:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Car Photos Hi J. I know you're adding a lot of info on cars pages. As I'm playing GTA IV on PC, just tell me if you need pictures of cars/engines. I'd be glad to help. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 20:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Until we have a Manual of Style on here, use which style you thinks feels best. Messi1983 (talk) 17:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Fireupthecossie chat Yes, I do like it, but I prefer the 1987 Ford Sierra RS500 Cosworth. It is an absolute legend. The fact that the Cosworth name is now being used on the Subaru Impreza is just sacrilege. They should be Ford's only third party tuning arm, like Brabus is to Mercedes.Fireupthecossie (talk) 16:46, March 4, 2013 (UTC) One more thing, you're right. I'm really into cars.Fireupthecossie (talk) 16:53, March 4, 2013 (UTC) That seems a distant posibility for now because I'm focusing on getting 100% on GTA IV. But if there's a way that I can contribute, then consider it done. I will see what I can do. Thanks for the notification.Fireupthecossie (talk) 11:05, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Jonny, have you seen the new Ferrari LaFerrari and the also new Lamborghini Veneno? They are real pieces of art, right? Also, I've applied for admin, so if you don't mind, could you vote and comment it? Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting "Yes", Jonny. Have you checked those machines out yet? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:52, March 6, 2013 (UTC) : I actually saw them prior to the Geneva motor show, the manufacturers have also put out press releases for them as well. The Veneno confuses me; having 750 hp from a naturally-aspirated engine, that's some alien technology... If that thing had any forced induction the Agera, Venom GT and Veyron would definitely be facing hot competition. : The Laferrari, sounds interesting but for some reason I find myself rather disappointed; I would think that by now Ferarri would be capable of producing a model that would compete with the Agera, Veyron and Venom GT. I sincerely hope that their F70 fits that description. : JBanton (Talk | ) 17:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, I feel like I'd prefer the Veneno to the LaFerrari (Venom/Poison in portuguese and spanish). But the LaFerrari does look great, too. And the Veyron, looks...fantastic. : I gotta go study for the Science test tomorrow. Lame. : Later man, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) : I made it to admin! Thanks for voting for me, Jonny! : Later! : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Spring Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry It's ok. I understand why you gave the no. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 08:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hey, J. Would you mind to vote on my req? ''Dodo8'' [[User talk:Dodo8|''